R2 Records
|members = Rocken Role|locations = United States of America|founded = 2030|era = *NoHead era *Peace era|affiliation = Neutral |founder = *Rocken Role *Wesley Carrier|leader = Rocken Role|dissolved = 2080s}} R2 Records is the official name of the two-man band consisting of Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier. Description R2 Records was an imprint of NYC Music, who centers on recruiting aspiring singers. They generally operated alone, but they constantly accept help, particularly from fellow celebrities. R2 is predominantly based in the US, although they claim that artists they have supported have had success in different regions across the globe. The only staff of R2 Records are Wesley Carrier and Rocken Role. History Background Rocken Role came to a performance by Lady Gaga, where he met Wesley Carrier. The two of them immediately became friends. Carrier even attended a performance by Role, during which time Role identified Wesley’s talent and made him his partner. At an October 2029 donation at an annual festival in New Jersey, Role and Wesley appeared together on stage for the first time together and played “Cat Duet”. The following year, Role and Carrier established an official name for themselves with their new record label &mdash R2 Records was an established fact. In 2030, Role and Wesley produced “No Apologies” by Warped Tour favorite the Eyeliners, after signing with them. Role also guested on the official video for Metallica’s track “Seek and Destroy” when it was finally made. A year later, Role and Wesley produced their first album. Career In 2035, two years after the Third NoHead War, Role and Wesley celebrated the 25th anniversary of R2 Records with a sellout show at Manhattan’s Webster Hall. In June 2036, Role and Wesley released their album, Disco, on R2 Records. To support the album, the duo appeared on the 2036 Warped Tour and on a second tour with Eagles of Death Metal. They also helped out during an imminent performance by Alice Cooper and her crew. Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier appeared on several dates of a tour in the summer of 2040, when he was 39 years old. He opened for Pat Monanhan in August. On 19 November 2040, Mattel released a Rocken Role doll. In June 2042, Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier opened for Green Day on their UK tour alongside acts such as Paramore. In 2046, Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier performed in Sacramento, California. The group was also the opening act for a Canadian tour in 2048. Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier were part of the lineup for the Australia’s The Falls Music & Arts Festival, in Australia. R2 Records also played an enormous role in the production of the film Shipped to Hell, which sealed the company’s career. March 2060 saw the release of a 2-CD album with four newly re-recorded songs. March 2060 also saw the release of a hardcover biography and picture book, spanning his career from NYC Music to the present day. Soon after, in 2063, Role’s parents died in an accident, depressing him. Fortunately, Carrier was able to comfort him enough for him to continue his musical career, which had been long and abundant indeed. Along with Carrier, Role released the album Undisclosed on 30 September, 2064. The record reached Billboard’s Top 50. It included songs dealing with the death of his parents and other people in his life. Role was named Hollywood’s Second Legend. Endgame Wesley retired in 2071 at the beginning of the Shadow Wars, despite Role's protests. Role was very upset by this, but he did continue his work. In 2073, Role executive produced, starred in, and contributed a song he was already working on for a movie called The Unborn Dopplehanger. In April 2074, Role fronted the remaining members of Nirvana for a performance of “People In The Spirit” for their induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. He joined the band again later that night for its surprise concert at St Vitus. In the mentioned month, Rocken was the first to win the Sun God Award. Wesley Carrier’s parents came and supported him. On 24 April, 2074, Alternative Press magazine held its first-ever Alternative Press Music Awards, and Rocken Role received the AP Icon Award. On 12 July, 2075, Rocken Role performed after the baseball game in St. Petersburg, Florida. On 29 October, 2074 Rocken Role sang the National Anthem at a basketball game in Edgewater, New York. Returning to his hometown of New York City, Role played guitar on “I Am a River” on the Enemy Fighters’ 2075 album Supersonic Arachnids released 10 November, 2075. On 4 July, 2079, at the age of 78, Rocken Role performed for the last time during the Enemy Fighters 20th Anniversary show at RFK stadium in Washington D.C. Returning to New York City, Role found a new home before he retired on 28 June, 2080. Notes and References Category:R2 Records Category:Musical groups